User talk:Imperataur
Howdy Read your "ME" thing, welcome! haha sounded like killing of Americans is a good thing... Hope im missunderstanding you.. Since its the RDA, not the American people group... Jokes Just joking about the american thing. I have cousins in america and they're cool. but alot of aussies wouldnt care if alot of americans died, but then again most of us arent that world minded or bright for that matter. all we aussies really care about are movies, football and foodOzzyjalo94 23:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Haha ok good so you dont want American to die, and just prefer to watch football etc. im game. Well hope you enjoy it here on the Avatar Wikia! Mithdraz 01:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) lol oh gees :) its another thing, sorry. The Marines being killed.. lol that part. The RDA is the group of people that were killed, the reall good stuff. The RDA is an off branch organization from the government, not the Military or Marines. They hired personal with a Military background, like mercancaries. But are not considered Marines in the Movie, only Jake Sully was suspose to be the Image for the Marines, and Quaritch and his men as the "RDA." A lot of people get these two missed up. and really sorry bothering you on your ME, just its not cool to me personaly lol :D and dad is in the Marines.. lol oh well. i Like them. if it isnt too much just get it accurate and put killing the RDA, and Sam, the AUSSIE, Kicks LOADS OF ASS!! something like that :D Mithdraz 03:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) thats fine ive changed it. sorry bout any offense caused or anything. Australia doesnt even have marines.... All good mate! Appriciate it too :D but you do have SAM WORTHINGTON!!! haha hes worth something now to Australia. He actualy wants to build up Australia's Movie popularity, getting a mentorship from James Cameron, instead of working in the US too much. so good news your you guys :D Mithdraz 04:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sequels script Go figure. What the hell was that condom thing about?!?!?!!?!!?!!?!!!?!!!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!? um, what? who is this?Ozzyjalo94 11:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) The American Dream Thanks for your comment. I appreciate your sentiments. And I'll try to answer your question as best I can The American dream was something Americans believed in once. In our Declaration of Independence, the founding fathers stated that every human being was guaranteed certain rights, just by the virtue of being alive, and they were rights to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. Of course we haven't quite lived up to it in the past with slavery, and of course our modern international policy. However deep down it is the dream that every person, not just American, has the right to live, to be free of the tyranny of others, and are free to pursue their own happiness. The problem is that we came to feel entitled to that happiness. We have this overarching view that the world should bend and flex to us so that our lives might be made easier and thus not as hard to live in. Just take our current situation with health care: people don't want to work and get health care, or buy it themselves, so they whined to the government to tax the people even further so that everyone could get health care. I'm not unsypathetic to their needs, but it was Abraham Lincoln who said that you can't save the poor by punishing the rich. Anywho, the American Dream once was a standard that we held ourselves to. It also contains what was once a noble sense of justice and prosperity, but we have grown complacent and entitled. Hopefully we might remember the dream, so it can come true one day. Irayo Willofeywa 15:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :You could go here too: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Dream Skxwang 16:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) BTW Yo Ozzy, on your edit to the Neytiri article, there was a link to Pandora "in the entire article", in the infobox to the right under Lives in. [TECTONIUM] 02:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Hey Ozzy ~ Congratulations on your 500 edits! Way to go! That is a lot of contributions you have made for the betterment of our wiki. I know that everyone here appreciates your enthusiasm and your hard work. Whooooo Hoooooo! Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 18:58, June 30, 2010 (UTC) G'Day Ozzy ~ that was a very thoughtful and sweet message you left for me. Your edits have been very worthwhile to make our wiki better for all of us. My edits have mostly been the result of personal messages to people and stumbling around trying to learn how to upload/download images and stuff like that. A real computer skxawng here. So, thank you, but no recognition will be necessary ~ however, the next 500 will be the ones that will count =) I sincerely enjoyed our brief conversation about Inglorious Basterds. I like the enthusiasm and honesty you put into everything you do. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) G'Day Ozzy ~ you remembered! Thank you so very much for your "Congratulations" message on my Talk Page. I sincerely appreciate your taking the time to do that. Wow, haven't there been a BUNCH of changes in this past week??? OMG, I was laying low for a few days and came back and now feel like I am going to have to stay up nights to catch up =) You are doing absolutely awesome with your badges ~ whoo hoo! I really like your Talk Page banner and I noticed you have been adding good stuff about yourself to your User Page. I can always count on your blog responses to be entertaining ~ keep it up =) Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Howdy Howdy Ozzy ~ we really don't say that in Texas ~ at least not where I live =) I just wanted to thank you for your last message and for the recommendation to try out the IRC. I haven't made it that far yet ~ or to the forum. I keep forgetting about those resources, so thanks for the reminder ~ that will give me stuff to look forward to. (LOL) I appreciate your kind comment about my User Page and your patience in downloading the pics ~ yeah, I know that with dial-up, it can take FOREVER. Maybe, some day, when the Aussies take over the world, high speed internet will be available "down under" (Just Teasing.) I look forward to keeping up with your adventures on your User Page (yes, of course, I read it) and on the Blogs (you are soooo fun). Take care. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Good Morning Ozzy ~ what a neat surprise to wake up to your cheerful message this morning ~ thanks for the IRC welcome! Matias and Samsonius have been badgering computer-illiterate me for so long that I finally gathered up as much courage as I could find and took that leap. It actually wasn't as difficult as I tried to make it (the story of my life - HA). I have been on for a little while the past two nights (yea) and have had sooooooooooooooooooo much fun. There is no way that my eyes and fingers can keep up with those guys though. Both nights, I was expecting to see you pop in any second and I was looking forward to meeting the real, "live" in-person Ozzy. I will have to start learning everyone's time zones and schedules. Hopefully we can connect on the IRC (or as Matias and I have been jokingly calling it, the TLC) this weekend. Dang, it sounds cool to be able to say that! =) Looky, Dragin just offered to "new and improve" my sig for me >>>> R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 12:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sig Do you like this? Ozzy I can make changes to it, if you want. Now go to your preferences, type into the custom sig box, and check the checkbox underneath, then obviously click save at the end. Now you should be able to see it when you sign your name with four tildes. If you problems, tell me, and I'll help fix them. Your sig page is here: User:Ozzyjalo94/Sig. Thank you for using Draginfli's Sig Service XD [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 17:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I just went ahead and changed it to all caps like you requested on my own, since I don't think Dragin is here right now. ;) 03:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 1,000 EDITS G'Day OZZY ~ wasn't it just yesterday that you reached your 500 edit mark? Look at you now!!!!! For someone who claims to have little computer knowledge and a dial-up connection to slow you down, that makes your achievement of 1,000 edits even more remarkable. Whoo-Hoo and Congratulations! Your fun personality, in addition to your skills, makes you such of an asset to our wiki. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 13:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations! Thanks for all your amazing work! -- 13:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Renaming of Planetary Bodies Hey Ozzy. How are you? I just saw that you undid my corrections at the Alpha Centauri System. Oh boy......Ok, ok, where to start from....As you know, I am Greek.The names "Gaea" and "Cronus" don't even exist. The correct names, respectivelly are "Gaia" and "Cronos". Gaia comes from the greek word Γαία, which means Earth. Cronos comes from the Greek name Κρόνος. How I know this? These 2 names, are Greek. Moreover, they come from OUR Greek mythology. And I am an ace in Greek mythology. So, you think, I don't know Greek, or my own mythology? This so called "source" is wrong. I'm gonna correct the names again, and please dont undo what I did.Avataraddicted 07:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. "Uranus" is also wrong. "Uranos" is the correct name. It comes from the Greek word Ουρανός, meaning sky. I corrected that, too.Avataraddicted 07:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Lemme get this straight....You use OUR Greek words as English words....Ok, I don't make the rules...Anyway, I was just saying that they weren't the original names. Ok Ozzy, glad you informed me about this. I will never try to correct something.Avataraddicted 07:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S About our strick Greek point of view? well, it is the ORIGINAL. WE created these names and then they got changed. Everything is changed, even if it is original, I guess, despite the fact that WE don't change anything American. We say it as it is. But anyway....seems that only a few counties do that....Avataraddicted 07:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Finally! An English speaker that understands what I am saying! :P Anyway, Ozzy, yes it is very odd that everything original we make, gets changed, even if we created it over 5 thousands years ago (The feeling a Greek gets for this is anger) and yes, spelling can many times be a bitch....Funny world huh? Anyway, have a good day my friend :) Avataraddicted 07:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I got it. I was just feeling frustrated because without Greek, there would be no English....Anyway, that is a story very old....Avataraddicted 07:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did say that we don't change words. When I said words, I meant names. We don't change American names. Even when most are Greek. And what was that? We are the worst when it comes to changing words? I wouldnt say that, because we dont even change words. We have our original ones. We don't use American words. Not even one American word exists in our vocabulary, actually. We can say the same thing, with 10 different Greek words. We don't copy Americans. We have originality.Avataraddicted 09:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, my friend, thanks for making yourself clear :) Have a good sleepAvataraddicted 12:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Oi Good Morning Ozzy ~ I love your sense of humor and quick wit! Have you noticed that we seem follow each other around to where all the fun is happening? Whoops, I hope that doesn't jinx us. Soon, we will have to create our own stage show ... Dingo and Puppy Face. Combine us with Spidey and Sonny and "watch out world". Also, have you noticed that Faern is getting pretty frisky ... I think we need him in our traveling troupe too. And when Skxwang has the time, we will drag her, kicking and screaming. LOL Whew, I needed some humor to start my day off ... I hope you will have had a great day today! :P Take Care. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 13:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I've got to chime in . . . I really love your sense of humor. It's so spot-on and concise and laugh-out-loud funny. You're also very considerate. Your never use humor to diminish anyone. You might cringe when you read this, but you're much more mature and wise than your age. Anyway, once you've stopped cringing, I look forward to your comments on the wiki. Robin Aubrey 01:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) X360? Really? You really have an Xbox 360? Do you play online? I'd like to add you as a friend, if you don't mind. My gamertag is exactly the same as my username =] 14:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Just for you... I was reading CNN and found this article. It made me think of you. :-) http://www.time.com/time/world/article/0,8599,2025730,00.html?hpt=T2 Skxwang 17:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought you would be interested. :-) Skxwang 09:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Big Smile From Me Hi Ozzy ... I have intended to ask you to "befriend" me for a very long time ... thank you for the honor. Take care. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 15:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Mr. Rollback Whoo Hoo Ozzy ~ CONGRATULATIONS! What a well deserved honor. You have been serving this wiki well and have contributed so much to the integrity of this site. Does this mean I have to be nice to you now? ;-P ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 00:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Ozzy! Robin Aubrey 00:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) 2,000 EDITS ! G'Day Mate ~ seems as though all I ever do is congratulate you for one important thing or another! Slow down, you're making us all look bad ... actually, you are making us all look very good because you keep making this a better place for all of us. If you had anything faster than dial-up, you would probably be on your 10,000th edit. :-D Thanks for all of your hard work and keep on keeping on! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 01:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :G'day, and congrats! Ghaziya already said everything that needed to be said, specially the dial-up thing :P The wiki and I appreciates your work. Keep those edits coming, or we will send the Shamans of the wiki and a couple of dingos to your Aussie house. -- 02:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : : :"Shaman threat?" Well there's a new one for you! Congratulations OZZY!! I always enjoy your wit and wisdom. Robin Aubrey 11:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice! Ozzy, thank you for the advice about user boxes. It was very helpful. (And, it's easy to comprehend!) Later! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Recruitment Dear Ozzyjalo94, If you don't know me then I must tell you. My name is M3. I need someone who knows how to do transcripts. So I thought of recruiting you to my other wiki: the Transcripts Wiki. If you don't know where to find it then I will show it to you: http://transcripts.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts_Wiki. The transcripts wiki is a wiki where there is transcripts. It is about transcripts from shows, video games, and more. I hope you know what I mean. Thank You! M3 00:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) M3 Na'vi template I was just wondering about why you capitalize Na'vi words in the Na'vi templates while lower casing everything else. Technically, capitalization doesn't matter because it is a spoken language and not a written one, but it seems to be concensus to stay close to English capitalization rules with few exceptions. So, I think it would make more sense to lower case them too for a consistent look of article texts. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) oblivion!!! Hay Ozzy (can i call you that?) I play oblivion as well. just turned onto level 23. what level r u on? stillif u wanna talk about oblivion to someone u now know who! Neytiri765Neytiri765 14:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) oblivion I haven't played Morrowind for ages but I can remember it being rather good. Did you know that you can get an Oblivion/avatar mod. if you search it on Youtube there are a load of cool mods that come up. Whenever i play Oblivion I pretend to be a na'vi and go round with a dagger and a bow and arrow. plz reply.Neytiri765 16:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah 'bout that edit of mine you had to undo, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to cause any trouble for you. My apologies. (By the way, my siggie doesn't work on here for some reason). 15:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing